


Overhead

by jyuubi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Haruno Sakura, M/M, POV Haruno Sakura, POV Outsider, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Sex Toys, ayo sasuke is kinda of a bossy bottom here. just slightly, naruto is hung, pansexual naruto and pansexual ino, sasuke is narutosexual, second chapter is naruto pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuubi/pseuds/jyuubi
Summary: Throwing herself in her sheets, she slams her laptop shut, plugging her ears with her earphones before tugging her shorts down, phone in hand. Nothing imposed she couldn’t at least indulge her own pleasure, and when she spreads her legs, opening a porn site with her right thumb, she’s happily forgetting the other presences in the house.—Recently discovering a Sasuke that's so into sex only with Naruto, Sakura's on her way to finally having someone she wants to have sex a lot with, but for now she's only listening— maybe watching too.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 27
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

It was difficult not to get jealous-annoyed of Naruto and Sasuke’s relationship, but other than the walls shaking whenever Naruto was over, and the undeniable… sounds— moans, little yelps, to be precise— that were deep and high all at the same time; the undeniable tone of Sasuke, Sakura was alright. 

She was in the process of getting her own lover, and though her relationship with them had not taken the same route as Naruto and Sasuke’s— which was more of throwing fists and spitting blood turning into sex and loud sex and _sex everywhere_ (she’d never seen Sasuke flushed with his hair tousled outside, holy shit), her’s and Ino’s were more of a rivalry, a cheesy fight for valedictorian— _smartass versus smartass,_ as Naruto eloquently supplied. 

Her’s with Ino’s— ugh, admitting they were more than friends stirred something in her gut whenever she thought of it. How could she not? She was, admittedly, utterly and obsessively in love, and when Ino would swoon over her arms, the biceps she had steadily been developing over the past few years, Sakura felt like all the air had been stolen right from her lungs, even when she knew herself that she was attractive— that she was amazingly fit and incomprehensibly irresistible, attention was still attention. 

Fuck, she was a narcissist. 

Sakura would continue gushing about her crush now more-than-crush, of course, and finish the final proofreading of her essay, but it’s another day— Naruto is over, and he and his boyfriend were lumbering in the kitchen over who could handle what went in the pot. It sounded disastrous, for the most part, until Sasuke’s scolding was cut off, and not long after the clattering had ceased. Their heavy steps had echoed throughout the room, along with— Lord help Sakura’s ears, she did _not_ want to hear any more of Sasuke’s clipped moans and Naruto’s horny goading, but soon it’s nearly inaudible, followed after the door across the hall that slams shut. 

It’s a surprise, how the two of them easily switched from bloodied punches to Sakura spotting a butt plug in Sasuke’s room just a day after they’d announce their status as a couple, the hot pink plastic still wet with what she assumed was lube, sitting innocently upright upon rumpled sheets, right beside a phone that showed just a flash of golden hair— when she accidentally peeked past the opened door while Sasuke made his way to the toilet. She immediately steered away from the sight, not bothering to spare a glance in its general direction ever again and simply scurrying past it when she needed to go to the living room. 

It’s somewhat traumatizing, knowing what the two are doing, but there isn’t a part of her that can bring it up because she’s as much of a pervert as the two of them are. Not that she gets aroused by them, of course; if there’s anything being a lesbian entails it’s not getting horny to men, and definitely not the gay sex her best friends are having, and she’s slowly getting desensitized to it. 

And neither is it not like she and Sasuke didn’t talk about their sexual endeavors, sometimes sitting by the coffee table and talking about sex— and admittedly, Sakura’s imagination was very capable, so it wasn’t so much of a bad image; Sasuke’s descriptions of his sex with Naruto, but having it confirmed in real-time and in real life was more shocking than she thought it would be. At some point, this strongly vengeful part of her, Sakura wanted to speed it up with Ino and… do their own thing, which she realized was embarrassed after long deliberation. 

So, for now, she’s suffering, thinking of the strap she has under her bed, still packed tight and safe by pink paper, thinking of using it on herself just because she sort of feels lonely-horny, but she promised (to God and beyond), that she’d save it with her first time with Ino— which sounded so innocent, _fuck,_ but she was _whipped,_ and even her best friends fucking shamelessly across the hall wouldn’t do anything to stop break her will. 

And when she hears Sasuke gasp too loud, too fucking loud— Sasuke not stopping himself immediately but letting it simmer down into something rougher and deeper; pleasure evident in his voice, Sakura nearly cries in frustration— she wanted to bash their skulls in and at the same time congratulate them in their clearly successful sex life. 

Throwing herself in her sheets, she slams her laptop shut, plugging her ears with her earphones before tugging her shorts down, phone in hand. Nothing imposed she couldn’t at least indulge her own pleasure, and when she spreads her legs, opening a porn site with her right thumb, she’s happily forgetting the other presences in the house. 

—

“ _Let’s go to the toilet,”_ Naruto says. The idiot probably thought he was whispering. The annoyed look on Sasuke’s face would’ve brought Sakura to defend him in some way, but the dark flush on his cheeks said he didn’t need any.

Sasuke moves first, and Sakura pretends like she doesn’t notice him slightly curved inward, Naruto following after him a second he probably thinks is a minute later. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto wasn’t so successful covering his bulge, too rushed to chase after his boyfriend. When the boys are gone; Naruto getting pulled into the toilet just as Sasuke pushed it open, the blond getting grabbed by his collar, Sakura releases a sigh. 

Not too soon, not after hearing the door thud a few times— _were they still roughhousing in there?!—_ Ino enters her peripheral, plopping on the seat across her. It’s easy to forget about your unabashedly horny best friends when your crush is in sight. 

Guiltily, her eyes follow her chest as they bounce slightly. Or more than slightly— they fucking _bounce._ Sakura could practically see her nipples through the thin fabric of her pink shirt. And she stares, an attempt to be nonchalant as she crosses her arms, feeling them bulge and tighten the shirt around her arms. She knows she looks hot too— and Ino isn’t slow to appreciate, whistling appreciatively. 

“What’d you order?” Sakura asks, leaning against the leather seats. She already knows what Ino gets— 

“Chocolate cake. Chocolate cake milkshake. What about you? The usual?” Ino smirks, and she rests both elbows on the table, resting her chin on a palm. Her boobs are flat on the table, and fuck if Sakura wants to grope one of them, bring one of those pesky nipples into her mouth and pull and prod on the other with her fingers, pinch them between her nails as she’d have her strap on, relishing every moan she’d be able to pull from her with every retreat and every advance. 

Instead, she doesn’t whisper or say any of those carnal desires, embarrassed she thought of such things, only facing Ino’s expression with a grin of her own. “Nope,” Sakura taps a finger against the table. “Chocolate cake. And chocolate cake milkshake.” 

“You copying me, Haruno? Wanted to get yourself a little fatter?” 

“I can get enough milkers for myself, no problem,” she lets her eyes travel down to Ino’s chest, internally cringing at the corniness of what she’s saying. She knows Ino’s following her eyes. “Causation isn’t correlation, didn’t you learn? Aren’t you booting for valedictorian?” 

And when Ino smirks, Sakura knows Ino is undoubtedly in for the ride. 

— 

The next time Sakura’s supposed to be alone is another time Sasuke’s alone too. It’s winter break, and Ino’s out in another country with her family, and Naruto is somewhere Sasuke isn’t, probably sitting at the music store alone, waiting his part-time out. She knows that blond idiot would find a way to bring Sasuke with him, or bring himself with Sasuke if he was planning to go far— so Sasuke with her right now doesn’t say too much; because six out of seven days a week, Sakura sees Naruto. 

(Mainly because her actual best friend-best friend was Sasuke, and that makes Naruto her best friend too. They get along well.) 

Seated on the sofa, Sakura combs her hair through Sasuke’s hair. It’s a quiet moment, a moment where it isn’t just them having sex that Sakura is desensitized to. She has her legs spread, Sasuke laying in between them, his head on her chest as he’s typing on his phone. 

She’s watching some lame baking competition— and she titters whenever it cuts to moments of the contestants messing up some recipe and creating a monstrosity of food. 

“Sas,” she begins, her hand pausing in Sasuke’s hair. “We should bake some brownies,” She asks, because brownies seem to be the only thing Sasuke likes (half the time sprinkling some weed in there), and turns to look over at him, over his head; only to be thrown into another state of incredulousness, _“Is that—_ is that a dick pic?” 

Sasuke’s phone— the new and fancy ones that Sakura considered saving for just because she looked way better under its lenses— was flashing a penis, flushed hard and red, girthy and long, a tan hand wrapped around the base of it, looking meager compared to the monstrosity it held— whose owner she was undoubtedly sure was Naruto’s, if the familiar beginnings of a sleeve tattoo on a tan wrist told her anything. Not to mention those pants just barely off his thighs, still hooked around his knees— this horndog was at work! 

(Fuck sake, she’s heard stories of Naruto’s dick— from _Ino_ nonetheless, and though she’s seen penises before, not particularly grossed out by them, seeing Naruto’s dick under a flash and up close was more disgusting than it was terrifying as described.) 

It’s only a second and a half she gets to be surprised, because Sasuke’s phone shuts off with a click, and he jerks up to sit between Sakura’s legs, one fallen over the sofa with his movement. 

“No,” Sasuke denies, scooting over to the other side of the sofa, hugging a pillow to his chest, but Sakura completely forgets the television, amused attention on her friend. 

It’s too funny, but she manages to hold it in with a cocky look that’s too skeptical and too confident to be innocent— while Sasuke’s face is a red that rivals the ripened tomatoes he’s too into; flushing and hilariously embarrassed looking, pocketing his phone like it’d change anything— _I’ve literally seen you finger yourself, Sasuke._ She wants to laugh at him, but she’ll spare his dignity for now. 

“No?” Sakura cocks an eyebrow. “You’re cheating already?” 

Sasuke looks away, trying to look nonchalant as he blearily watches the television. With a growl under his breath, he asks in incredulity, “What do you mean ‘already?’ I won’t cheat.” 

“Well, didn’t think you were brave enough to sext your boyfriend in my presence,” Sakura retorts, picking her feet pack up and propping them on Sasuke’s lap. “This man’s made you braver and braver, huh? You’re lucky me and Ino aren’t like that.” 

Confused, Sasuke makes a move to lean closer to Sakura’s space, and Sakura lets him. “You’re with Ino?” Sasuke asks as he gets back to his original position, phone no longer in hand. 

“Yes— well, technically not, no,” she slumps against the sofa, letting Sasuke sink into her chest. She recalls the last time she saw the blonde— in the airport, pulling her behind a pillar and kissing the girl breathless for a good minute before smirking and pushing away; and fuck if she felt cool. Dropping the remote, twirling dark locks of hair between her fingers, she hums with slight melancholy, “Not yet, I think. We’re getting there. We’re not like you guys, you know? I didn’t accidentally touch her dick and fall in love.” 

“I didn’t— ugh, you flat bitch,” Sasuke pinches the side of her boob, and Sakura flinches, slapping the hand away. She pulls on a cooling ear in retaliation. The man doesn’t say anymore though, just wincing at the momentary pain; so she takes it as confirmation.

“I could bet your first time was in that damned restaurant; or in some secluded parking lot after a good fistfight, huh?” She hooks a bare knee over Sasuke’s clothed one, tangling their legs together. “What is he, your slut awakening?” 

“…Shut up,” Sasuke grumbles, because they both know it’s all true. While they believe their relationship is infinitely more than just sexual, it’s difficult territory Sasuke is tip-toeing upon. 

“Yeah, whatever, you’ll figure it out eventually,” She pats his head, “In the meanwhile, let’s watch something else. Since I know you’re a wuss for romance—” she grabs the remote from the coffee table, shifting Sasuke against her middle; clumsily left-handed as she switches the channels so she could open Netflix, “—we can watch some right now.” 

— 

It’s always been a surprise— no, it _is_ a surprise to see Sasuke cry. When he cries, it’s this type of dejected crying, chokes of disbelief that he’s even _crying,_ Sakura isn’t so sure what to do. While she and Sasuke are close, there isn’t a lot they get too into; because to them, when it happens, all there is left to do is to deal with it than to dwell in it. 

Sasuke is in his bed, sniffing with scrunched eyebrows, letting Sakura stroke his hair after setting a glass of water by his bed. Damned kingsized bed— Sakura had to corner him into an edge before getting close. 

“What’s up?” Her voice is barely a whisper. 

“Nothing,” is what the idiot says, “None of your business.” 

“Naruto got your panties in a twist?” And when Sasuke twists against the sheets, shielding himself even more from what she’s sure is her penetrating gaze, she sighs. Lover’s quarrel, she assumes; a much more deep and painful one if it has the power to make Sasuke cry. Not to mention how it wasn’t settled with fists nor sex. 

Not too long ago, Sasuke was incredibly closed off, unemotional, his aloof disposition deflecting those attracted to him, and now that it’s nearly the complete opposite— to her and Naruto, at least, Sakura is still learning how to calm her heart at the idea of Sasuke warming up to her. 

Tapping Sasuke’s waist, she slips behind him in gentle comfort. Sasuke was not one to speak, not one to complain unless necessary, and she respected that, as did he when she rambled about things she wanted to ramble about. 

Neither was Naruto and Sasuke’s relationship hers, and she keeps her careful distance from them with her own ways of assurance. She’s the one providing the warmth that Sasuke needs right now, just like she always did, and she’s glad she can still do this.

—

“I’m sorry—” A gasp, deep and raspy, tired like he had been crying for days, is what Sakura hears from Sasuke as she jerks awake from her nap. “—I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

“No, I-I’m, I’m— I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry,” Naruto’s voice is just as tired, but it’s louder than Sasuke’s pleas, “Let me, come here, please.” 

Sakura lies in silence, happy that they’re finding each other just as they lost each other, suppressing the ticking urge to pee— not wanting to leave her bed and not wanting to let them hear the click of her door, not until they’ve found their way to Sasuke’s room, of course. There’s still the withering sounds of their cries, distant enough to tell her that they’re still in the living room. 

She still doesn’t know what had them so outwardly vulnerable like this, and she’s still terribly curious— maybe take their words and twist it as advice on what not to do for her for when she _does_ get with Ino, but she isn’t sure just how much these idiots could tell her. 

Soon enough, Sakura’s starting to believe that Naruto has some type of crying kink, if him still having the libido to have sex while Sasuke’s sniffing is any indication. Their voices aren’t muffled, and maybe this was one of their more innocent endeavors; Sasuke or Naruto not bothering to silence themselves at all, and it was starting to feel more and more of something she shouldn’t be hearing, no matter how careless they are about where they have sex. 

She’s desensitized to it, however, and no matter how much she cares for the two, she’s going to tease them for having this cheesy quarrel that Sasuke’s probably going to bitch about that should’ve ended with angry sex than anything less than angry. She sends Ino a text, wanting to spend the rest of her afternoon with her, maybe at the new coffee place nearby, eat something sweet because she seems to only do that with her around. 

With an instant reply of _yes,_ she drowns out the lewd sounds of her friends, music blasting into her ears as she slips into a prettier outfit. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea

What Naruto hadn’t expected when practically living with Sasuke was soon becoming his boyfriend. The tensions they so long ignored bursting in the seams; the same ones he soon realized were petty; and it ultimately led to the first drift between them— though it didn’t last too long, keeping away from each other being too difficult. 

That, and suddenly being anxious even when he’d been hanging out with the man in his and Sakura’s apartment for ages, mostly because he wasn’t sure how thin the walls were. It was surprising at first— discovering a side of Sasuke that was so uncharacteristically out there and not suppressed, and as exciting as it was, was even more _terrifying._

Sasuke, the vixen, was pretty damn loud, and though he himself was loud; in the throes of pleasure, Sasuke beat him just as easily as he did when it came to other activities. The man didn’t seem to notice how he’d side-eye Sakura’s room, too impatient and too pushy and too bitchy, goading him and groping him to the point of his own suffering; successfully dragging them behind his door. 

Someday, Naruto hopes they’d get their own apartment; with soundproof walls because he _knows_ there’s more to what Sasuke is currently willing to do— this oblivious sexy nerd practically went from celibate to some type of sex God! 

For now, he supposes it’s alright; just internally wishing Sasuke’s… _enthusiastic slopping_ wasn’t too loud. Hand tousling dark hair, following the bobbing on his lap, he’s leaned back and relaxed, though his legs are tensed as they’re gripped by Sasuke’s hands. 

“F-Fuck,” he gasps, looming over the man, shoving the head with more strength until soft lips pressing onto the hairs of the base of his cock, “I’m… I’m close.” _Or more accurately,_ a moment from reaching his peak, but it’s no secret Sasuke’s up for some level of surprise. 

When he looks down to see Sasuke looking up at him, tears in his eyes, reddened, strong fingers on his thighs, Naruto shivers out a lopsided grin, groaning as he pulled the head from his crotch; spilling all over Sasuke’s face, spraying the cheeks white. 

“Thanks,” he says after a long exhale, swiping a stripe of his cum from Sasuke’s skin, pressing it between the man’s red lips. 

Sasuke hums, taking in Naruto’s fingers into his mouth; sucking tenderly and almost sloppily before he wipes the rest of his face with the wet towel they keep nearby. He then crawls over the blond and flops tiredly, never mind Naruto’s erection, the softening thing likely oversensitive as his lean belly rubs heavily over it— skin to skin like a snug puzzle in the middle of Sasuke’s king-sized bed. 

Naruto sighs, and just as Sasuke’s about to reach up and pinch Naruto; the door across his room is thrown open, throwing them into a momentary state of fear as Sakura’s slippers flop on the floor, rapidly losing their volume. 

_“They’re here— Sas’ and Naruto.”_ It’s the discernible voice of Sakura, followed by the distant click of the front door. The clicking of Ino’s heels on the ceramic tiles are barely audible through the thin layers of walls. 

Ino’s laugh is sultry and suggestive, _“I wouldn’t care if they were here, honestly.”_

Momentary silence ensues— or something much silent is happening that they can’t hear, and Naruto pulls Sasuke higher over him so his dick wouldn’t be too bothered by Sasuke’s weight, feeling Sasuke’s long softened length between them; eavesdropping on the two women unintentionally. They’re silent, Sasuke laying on his shoulder, pale sharp chin on a tan sharp shoulder; their gaze on each other never breaking. 

When Sakura replies, breaking the silence; she almost sounds breathless, and slowly, each of Naruto’s assumptions is ticked off as right. _“They wouldn’t care if we were here, either.”_

After sex, they should be falling asleep, but both of them are staring at each other in confusion, Sasuke bleary-eyed at him and questioning; while Naruto already has an inkling of what’s going on. 

…Sakura’s been hearing them fuck more than she should; and way more than he assumed if Sakura so easily said that _they wouldn’t care._

In a span of a few seconds; they hear Sakura’s slippers slap against the tile, closer and closer until it’s too close that Naruto feels as though Sasuke’s door is going to be whipped open, his boyfriend’s and his bare ass out into the open; but thankfully no one _does_ intrude in them, the rustling quickly lost behind Sakura’s door. 

It’s quick, so damn quick, that Naruto is nearly terrified. The walls were shaking— _already—_ or something was shaking; Sakura’s bed that he feels should be sturdier creaky enough for them to hear, even lightly. It hasn’t been a minute— and these women were doing things, things he doesn’t want to hear and things that make him realize that _yes;_ you can hear through these walls. 

Then, a moan, too loud and so high that’s somewhat familiar— _Ino—_ abashedly loud, the feeling that comes with it telling him that maybe he wasn’t as good as he thought he was when he used to do things with the woman. He pulls Sasuke closer to him, turning them over to his side and embarrassingly hiding himself into Sasuke’s chest, as though the man himself wasn’t as disconcerted. 

Sasuke’s hand reaches for his hair, whispering; like the women across the room could hear them over their sexual chaos, “They’re fucking each other.” 

“They…Sakura probably hears us do it when we’re… yeah,” His voice is a weak mumble, pathetic and small as they hear a squeal that came from neither of them. “Yep, yep, we need to live somewhere else, Sas’, this is… this is, yep— uh, somewhere.” 

“Hm, we’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Sasuke is unlike him, more controlled and awake, “Want me to suck you off one more time so you can fall asleep?” 

“Nah,” Naruto shakes his head, doing his best to drown out their background… sounds. “But I can for you, if you want.”

“Kay,” Sasuke says, already pulling away, languidly flopping on his back; hand landing on his chest, the swift movement seemingly long practiced. “C’mon, hurry up. I wanna sleep. Don’t wanna hear more of my best friend sexing too hard.” Just as Sasuke says that, the real opposite of them is continuously solidified with another high-pitched moan, but still Sasuke doesn’t look phased. 

Naruto scoots closer, thoroughly ignoring everything but Sasuke’s cock, swallowing the hardening muscle in one fell swoop. Sasuke himself is relentless, immediately keeping Naruto down as he jerks up, hand grasping golden hair harshly. Naruto nearly gags, tears rising, barely caught by his lashes; mouth doing its best to suck with every dragged out retract and swift advance. 

Not long after, Sasuke’s shooting into his throat, and he’s forced to swallow the thick stickiness. He pushes himself off with a pop, wiping the tears that did spill, trying to force Sasuke’s cum down his throat, watching as Sasuke blinks himself to sleep. 

Another squeak makes its way to Naruto’s ears, but he forces it out the other with a flustered sigh, letting himself be pulled down with Sasuke’s insistent tugs. 

—

“Oh.” 

Sakura is stood by her door frame, looking up at Naruto with a questioning smirk. Fuck, Naruto curses his height— because looking over her head, long, nearly-white blonde hair is streaked across fuchsia beddings, the floor littered with shedded clothes; some… toys that are tainted in ways Naruto is too knowledgeable about to simply dismiss.

It’s none of his business, he knows, and so he keeps his distance; returning Sakura’s expression with one of his own. 

“How… dya’ have fun?” Sakura’s smirk is too cocky, but Naruto can’t do anything about it. This was, in a way, her retaliation, and Naruto didn’t want any more of it. 

“Yes,” he says, tearing all of the sights from Sakura’s open room, trying his best not to sound weird, “We had fun.” 

“Alright,” Sakura shrugs, shutting the door behind her and strutting her way to the living room. Naruto follows, remembering his original plan of taking a piss as he detours into the toilet. 

— 

The next time he sees Ino, he’s with Sasuke on some type of pseudo-date, because this mostly feels like Sasuke dragged him here just to keep him close if ever he needed a blowjob. Ino has a thin shirt on, seemingly braless as usual, ordering a cup of coffee with more caffeine than deemed healthy. 

Her face is flushed, the type of flush he’s seen before; not from working out or not from the extensive arguments she with basketball dudes about how getting pegged would feel good. When she sits down, she flinches, biting her lips with her fists clenched against the table. 

Naruto slaps a palm against his face, internally crying as he ignored Sasuke’s scrutinizing glare. And though he’s not entirely opposed to it, he’s afraid once Sasuke sees Ino and figures out what’s going on, he’s going to be pushy about trying It himself. 

Ino is then called, and when she stands up shakily, Naruto cries harder into his fist. 

“What’s wrong?” Sasuke asks, squinting at him. “Who are you ogling now? 

“No one, just,” Naruto groans, and if he dares to lie when he’s acting so suspicious he knows Sasuke’s going to want to beat him in a way. “Ino’s doing dumb shit.” 

“Ino?” Sasuke perks up at the name, long hair whipping against his shoulders as he turns around. “Why? Do you wanna fuck her again?” 

“No, jackass,” Naruto isn’t sure if he wants to explain any further. Sasuke turns back to him, skeptical, but Naruto only gives him an eye-roll. “I don’t. Calm down.” 

And soon a familiar pinkette walks in, the same overconfident grin plastered on her face, plopping on the seat that Ino points at when they spot each other. He doesn’t want to see more of it, not Ino spilling out groans he can only see— or Sakura fiddling with something in her pocket, so he pushes to his feet, snatching Sasuke’s book to his chest before pulling Sasuke to his feet. 

They walk out, tugging Sasuke’s hand before he can take a longer look. 

— 

Ino’s always been a fearless person— almost too fearless, so when Naruto sees a Sakura failing to suppress her anger, he can only assume the worst. He wants to help in some way, but when his boyfriend; who was currently rocking a shaking Sakura in his arms, glares at him with an inaudible growl that dares him to take a closer step, Naruto only backs away. Instead, he struts in the opposite direction in hopes to look for his friend. 

It’s not too difficult to find her, because Ino was always up in everyone’s faces; flashy and the level of hot no one can look away from. She’s stood by one corner, looking too relaxed that Naruto’s starting to feel more and more of Sakura’s anger.

“What do you want, you dumb blond?” 

Naruto doesn’t want to feed more to Ino’s distractions, crossing his arms as he stood by the woman. “You can’t ‘no homo’ yourself out of this, Ino.” 

“I’m not,” she glares at him. “I just figured I’d break it up early— I’m not— I don’t deserve her.” 

“That’s…” Naruto wants to snort at the corniness of it, but he knows better than to tease. Ino’s never been interested in relationships, and Sakura is nearly the entire opposite. His friend suddenly expressing this openness and _want_ that she can’t seem to accept is foreign to him as well. “You’re amazing for each other—” he sighs. _What was he supposed to say?_ “Aren’t you only upset because you feel like you… are you afraid of trying?” 

“I am,” she says, not nonchalant enough for him to dismiss this entirely. “But I… I suppose—”

“You want to try?” He cuts her off awkwardly, but he immediately retracts as she eyes him annoyedly. 

“Yes, I want to try.” 

“Then I don’t see—”

“Fuck off, Naruto,” she groans tiredly, “We’ll handle it ourselves.” 

And with one more solemn look, Naruto turns away once more. 

—

It’s the last day before he ever has to hear things he doesn’t want to hear anymore. Sasuke’s room Is nearly completely empty, and he releases a sigh of relief. He doesn’t know if Sakura or Ino are together, but there are not many unique things to infer when the last time he visited Sasuke before helping him pack up; the hallway was woefully silent, yet eerie enough to tell him it wasn’t just silence that filled the space. 

Sasuke had only shrugged, leaning by Naruto as they watched another romance Naruto’s surprised to see Sasuke enjoy. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write lol 
> 
> I'll probably write a second one, naruto pov, a mixed focus on his relationship with sasuke and sakura's with ino


End file.
